


【狮心组+凛月】Life is like a Melody-lattice

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo





	【狮心组+凛月】Life is like a Melody-lattice

【狮心组+凛月】Life is like a Melody-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【狮心组+凛月】Life is like a Melody](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_12c534a0)

**[个人作品归档【ライハ】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ee91bfac) **

**狮心组无差cp向**

**凛月视角第一人称，是凛月以旁观者身份讲述自己眼中的狮心二人及与自身的故事。时间跨度有，部分妄想有。**

**无三角恋或修罗场情节，cp向只有狮心。其余有友情向的王子组，友情向的月组，kn全员友情向，朔间兄弟亲情向。**

备选的标题有《人类观察家》和《老爷爷说话总不会错》（？）

祝阅读愉快w

\------------------分割线------------------

**Life is like a Melody**

  


by lattice

该从哪里讲起比较合适呢？属于他们二人的故事。

我有时会觉得那是古老树木盘根错节的茎，要从中打点出头绪会多么不易，因此相比要为之操心的园丁，我更愿把自身比作偶尔途经在荫蔽下歇脚的旅人，观测枝干皲裂的年岁留痕，再亲手去感知温度——那是两个时辰前日光的遗留，带了些特有的橙子香。姑且能为我遮风挡雨，当然我自己是有带伞的，要说的话更像是遮阳吧？大太阳天时撑伞也无可厚非，但不想负担手上的重量，于是懒懒的吸血鬼也不再想出门了，啊，话题大概扯远了。

我是旅者是过客，大约只能凭这短短几个时辰来思量这株古树的过往——我能望见昨日停歇在枝尖的知更鸟，欢乐地鸣啼，世间苦痛皆与之毫无干系；我亦能望见树下的灰猫慵懒地蜷着，它长得同他们那只Little John可真是像，此刻正向我袒露着肚皮，咪呜咪呜地，引诱我去摸一摸般，可真是懂得如何揣测心意，怎样讨我欢心的小家伙啊。我这样想着，却也知这株参天的树长久来于此观遍世间百态，不悲不喜。

我亦在树下，长久地抬眼凝望，不远不近。

我说那棵树是属于他们二人的故事，特指他们间的爱情更贴切，亦可指代这两个独立的个体本身。说是他们间的爱情，又或许更像世间爱情的总论，他们是其间颇具代表性的也说不定——我并不是情场高手，对此并无兴趣，但身为吸血鬼，总会如同某位自称是我兄长的家伙那样爱着人类，爱着人间，爱着人类间的情感，汲取养料以此为生吧？

老爷爷不常缅怀过往，要说的话，他们间的故事诞生得很早，早到连我这个自认为知根知底的人类观察家尚觉难以思量。只是此刻，故事的一方，知名作曲家月永レオ，我们Knights的国王，小濑的“れおくん”，身兼多种身份的王さま，恰在我身畔，一同坐在琴凳上。他刻意地后坐，腿悬空前后晃着，挥舞曲谱，仿佛是个跟我学琴的闹腾的幼童。距初识十年有余，就连我也长高了八公分，他的体格相较那时竟未变丝毫，一样的瘦削。而那张二十六岁的，于青中年临界点的面庞，未免添了几分英气，线条亦凌厉些许，是成年人专属的，世事打磨出的老练感，这皆是时间的功效。时间会打磨原石，时间会带走爱人，时间会锻造一把剑，但时间亦无能力改变所有。例如此刻我斜目望向他，心想上挑的眼尾真是一如既往的帅气。

想弹的话可以一起呀？我们好久都没有四手联弹啦，就弹那首——记忆溯流，试图在漫天飞舞的谱纸中随意抓扯一张。有些是近年来的创作，有些要上了年头——是作曲家年少的赤诚，凭那些单纯的爱意谱写的诗篇，映着繁星绽出花苞，是我所见世间至美的汇聚。他不回应，我便继续，余光内他攀上音符的句读，在平行线间随波逐流，身体亦随之起伏，双目微敛，呢喃着破碎的字符。狂乱的序列自开合的双唇间流出了，流至那些间列的黑白，落地便生出盛放的蔷薇来。

他那头橙发在我视野内来回冲撞，色调饱满到近乎溢出来。是知更鸟前襟的羽翼，更是成片的柑橘果园。我没特意凑近闻过，必定不如小濑知根知底，但大约是甜香的吧，是那种，沁人的柑橘气息，蘸着饱满的汁液，再添几笔太阳的元素——正是堪堪烙在晒起的被褥上，馈赠给人类的那些。我很喜欢这样的恩惠，这也真奇怪，分明是讨厌阳光的，该说是猫的本能吗——王さま和小濑都曾说过我像猫，二人分别或同时表态，我不置可否，像也好不像也罢，能被这样说我还稍有些荣幸，猫多可爱呀。于丑陋无趣的世间，当只猫可比当个人要幸福多了——十年前的思想，如今二十六岁的我暂不予置评，总之怎样都好啦。

“唔……果然还是更想听凛月你弹！你是专业的，俯仰连贯的美感令整个宇宙都为之动容，指尖起落叩响缪斯心上的门扉。是如此旺盛的感染力，黑色敲下去，白色弹回来，只一瞬绽开了漫山遍野的花苞。我只在旁静观，就连带着被卷入，那些酸涩的、明快的、令我泫然欲泣的……如同打翻的调色盘，充盈在胸腔，愈多愈满，下一刻便要溢出来——”

他合起眼。

“你是我的知音，凛月，是我的同类，这一点可不许你否认。同是承蒙上天的旨意将爱呈递给人间的使者：你是践行者我是指导家，你若是黑暗我便是光明——啊啊啊啊果然音乐和猫是造物主最伟大的两个发明吧！”

嗯，是啦，没错，谢谢你呀，那小濑呢？我饶有兴味地托着腮，想得到点略有新意的答复。我们的王さま不长于遣词造句，自称并无言语艺术。他眼中巴别塔的建造中止后，言语即成为心心相通的阻隔，但我却觉不然。他那些只言片语亦是星辰，颗颗镶进黑紫的夜空亮亮地闪。这是天赋在身的创作者不同于常人的资质，上天就是这么不公平，我们的王さま就是如此超凡脱俗，我相信小濑也认同。

“濑名啊……”

野生动物暂且温顺片刻，喃喃着几个音节，良久，嘴角上挑——他在笑，这再平常不过了。于这微小的须臾内，我捕捉到些别样的元素：这头雄狮眼底流转的不易见的温存，是咖啡表面绽开的牛奶花，淡淡地自边角起笔蔓延，勾勒出细密的纹路，许久定格出一个可爱的图案来。

——濑名，濑名，他就这样连声呢喃，仿佛生命初诞的第一声轻唤。他不喜字符的序列，这两个假名却被直直镶在他心尖至为柔软的某处，被汩汩的血液围裹，被温暖的腔壁呵护起来。

被称作濑名的人此刻暂不会回应——别想多，我是说，他正在施展厨艺，切菜、煎炸、翻炒，手起刀落，锅碗瓢盆的协奏亦是我喜爱的混响。我们的小濑做事向来利落，自然构成的乐章毫不拖泥带水。他在为我们三人下厨，看阵势似乎是顿丰盛的午餐。我是客人，但偶尔自认为像他们家的猫，感不到一丝拘束，亦寻不到一点隔阂来。他们仿佛把我当家人，而或许次数多了，仅有的那点隔阂也被我自行消磨了吧。这十分难得，要知道我可是向来奉行不和人亲密无间主义的。

我来得算频繁，至少比我们Knights的另两人要频繁。小鸣的模特事业忙上天，小朱因家族事务难脱开身，而我近水楼台先得月，身为王さま的御用钢琴师，自用的曲谱也多由他提供，难免更亲近。抛开内核谈及表面，我是喜欢这处居所的——浅蓝壁纸，整体素净的装潢能看出小濑的影子，而不拘一格的陈设便离不开王さま的元素了。是他们二人的家，冬天也暖融融的，王さま相当怕冷，小濑每每絮叨着拿出被炉，再表现出一副热得冒汗快要死掉的模样，诸如此类的琐碎我见得太多啦，该说是同十年前没几分变化吗？小鸣和小朱会于每年中几个特定的日期前来聚会——圣诞、新年、小濑或王さま的生日——吃喝说笑，插科打诨，亦同原先别无二致。这总能给我一种错觉，仿佛我们不是被各式名号束缚的，几近奔三各自奋斗的五个男人，而仍是十几岁的少年，作曲、睡觉、看美妆杂志、试图叫醒我再被我拖进被窝、收拾屋子没完没了地絮叨，一同挤在那间狭小的studio，五人的梦正式启程的地方。

“喂，我说你们，关系好是好，可也别总腻腻歪歪地黏在一起啊？”

闻声识人，我们的小濑，王さま的“濑名”，单手叉腰，身着围裙手持锅铲，一副恨铁不成钢的神情，教训孩子们的妈妈似的。围裙是素淡的格纹，肉眼寻不出一丝污渍，小濑是爱干净的人呢，他们的家窗明几净，总是亮堂堂的。犹记数年前小朱初次前来，对着意料外过分整洁的居室连呼Marvelous，是绝对的发自内心直抵灵魂的惊叹。老爷爷早见怪不怪啦，大抵是居家好男人小濑一人的功劳，尾随满地写曲的王さま一路抄着音符擦着地板，这就是他们的日常，甚少波澜地缓缓向前淌，温润地滋养树木，枝间诞出许多花苞。他们家的三角琴音质上佳，刷着利落的黑漆，碰巧合我口味，上了年头却近乎全新，亦会定期调音——毕竟王さま是专业的。

“哇，我还是第一次见小濑这样正大光明地吃醋呢。”

我开着玩笑，作势向王さま身上倒，他心领神会般笑着把我往怀里揽，直至对面那张好看的脸快要拉到地上去了，凶神恶煞地念着我们的名字，王さま才停止打闹，让我从他怀中钻出来。人称第一模特，自称价值一亿，有时我会觉得只有如此的面庞才配得上王さま的乐章，他们是成双成对的璧人，老爷爷的眼光总不会错。

围裙内里是海蓝竖条纹衬衫，与王さま的配套，出自同一品牌，小濑那件大一个尺码。他比王さま略高些，但同样是相识以来没再发育似的，量变是质变的基础嘛，我大概也算是看着小濑一点点比我矮了半个头——倘若腹诽被听见，免不了被锅铲大卸八块，就地正法还是饶了我吧。大海般深邃的眼眸，衣品亦一直上佳，硬要说变化，线条更分明了。小濑的身材一向很棒，这些年又瘦了些，原本略圆的面庞框出棱角，更凸显出几分冷峻的男人味来。

而这张更为冷峻的脸发起火，威慑未免更大——谁吃醋了，给尊敬的作曲家先生和钢琴家先生下厨，饭做好了一个两个都不来吃，还挤成一团，真当自己是猫吗？啊啊，烦死了，到底要让我操心到什么时候。喂，れおくん也别移开视线，我说的是你们两个。被劈头盖脸训斥一通的我们讪讪地尾随小濑行至餐厅，当然，我喜欢赖在他们家的原因亦有小濑的厨艺。这些年来我大抵四海为家，哪里的美食没尝过，但我敢担保，他的厨艺一定是全世界的模特里最出色的那个，正如那句话怎么说来着，不想当厨师的偶像不是好模特。好像有哪里不对，不过没关系啦。

但其实，看起来这些年我时常缠着王さま，和他无伤大雅地搂搂抱抱，手牵手在小濑生气的边缘左右横跳，出于一些原因，我同小濑的瓜葛要略深些。其一，我们相识稍早那么几周。其二，高三时王さま缺席了一段时间，身为策略家的我是小濑这个临时队长的军师，同他并肩作战。老爷爷的记忆是泛黄的谱纸，早被年岁消蚀得斑驳一片，寻不到清晰的脉络来。谈到初遇，我的印象并不深，大抵睡倒在校门口，被小濑和小鸣捡起，七手八脚地抬着送到不知道哪里。如此的折腾是隔靴搔痒，真正令我苏醒的是录放机潺潺而出的乐章——

时至今日，我仍不知那是王さま纷繁的宇宙中哪个星系的哪股细枝末节。录放机和磁带，现今销声匿迹的古旧存储，已被时代的洪流淘汰，却独具沉淀下的韵味。音质略微有损，喑哑着调子，跨越那些年岁悠悠地奏响，仍能唤醒我的每个细胞，乃至身不由己地附上节奏，不自知地舞动起来。

“要放了哦，那个笨蛋的新曲……”

我睁眼看向小濑——那时的我尚不知姓名，却记得了那双眼睛。同乐声具有共通的灵魂，初见起便这样笃定。该说一直以来我的直觉准得出奇，许久后，当我终确认眼眸同乐曲的两位主人间的相联相系，明确感知到海平面下涌动的暗流时，会觉得顺理成章。果然如此，就该如此，概率不过万分之一，但万分之一亦有它的重量。是注定，这样的两片宇宙注定要吸引、碰撞、激荡、相合。是出于亘古的义理，看吧，命运就是这样可怕呢。

我望向漂亮的陌生人，望向他不自知勾起的唇角，望向他微敛的长睫毛。他旋开录放机，就那样静静站着，默然听了片刻，待全身心适应节拍，步伐始踏上鼓点。现今回想，我仍觉得欲盖弥彰的小濑真可爱，口头数落着“那个笨蛋”的光辉事迹，音调却是完全的上扬——似乎那位可真的不是什么笨蛋，而是被他置于心尖钟爱的，投入长足的热忱，发誓以毕生耐心来呵护的宝物。“毕生”这个词汇实则沉重，那时的小濑不过十六岁，虽早早步入社会，终归是稚气未脱的少年。但以此形容并非不妥，至少于我眼中，他那些口不对心的爱意，并非无知无畏的年少冲动，亦不是心智欠成熟的昏了头。是感情丰富的人，或许他正是凭此吸引了我。

具体形态不同，小濑对所爱的人、事、物，皆怀揣世人难理解的执着。例如他爱吃虾，各式各样的虾便恒常出现在他便当中，曾经Knights公演后的工作餐内，乃至他二人的家的食谱里。回归至此刻，我夹起一块外酥里嫩的天妇罗，未免胃口大开。但他做饭大多少油少盐，吃得健康吃得安心，好妈妈濑名泉你值得拥有——不对，串戏了。据我所知王さま起初对虾观感一般，却也被迫培育出兴趣，因而每次去蹭饭，虾都是定番，也罢，他厨艺好，我吃饭也不挑。

执着尚体现在其他方面，同他二人无关的暂不论。他至今留着一个蓝色ipod，十几年前的古旧款式，十年前停产，早买不到配件，据说也充不进电了，彻底成了摆设，却寻不到一处划痕，作为颇具年代感的古董，被珍藏于家中。要说他是怀念内里音符的序列，或许不确切，毕竟这种他现今要多少有多少，那个自动作曲机似的王さま早成为他的爱人，正好好地陪在他身旁，每一天相拥入眠——或许是珍视将那些音符串联起的，排列组合间的感情吧。年少时羞于出口的懵懂的爱意，那些青涩的憧憬与向往，点滴皆足以存留。他就是这样。我曾目睹这样的小濑，怀抱记忆碎片，双臂前胸皆被戳刺得鲜血淋漓，就那样渗出来，直直砸在地上，滴滴暗红描着足迹。他直视前方，腰间配着那柄沉重无比的剑，步步向前，却不忍怀中的掉落一粒。

我有时会思考除开外表与温柔，小濑唯独受到王さま的垂青的原因，虽说爱上一个人哪需什么缘由——大抵也因这份坚守与孤勇吧。小濑真正爱着什么时，总会飞蛾扑火，我无法探明他思绪的具体，只知于旁人眼中，他甚少收获对等的回应。彼时，王さま青春的载体，我们的Knights四分五裂，寻不到分毫希望。我向来随波逐流，置身事外；而小濑呢，他接过剑，龃龉前行，一刻未曾丢下。本可不必如此的，是坚信王さま终会归来，要替他坚守着他的青春、他的归宿，让王さま知道世间尚有人在等他——真的是，笨拙得让人心疼。而这份笨拙却拥有长足的感染力，横向扩散，纵向绵延，波及到两耳不闻窗外事的老爷爷，亦决定留下，连带着小鸣，及新加入的小朱，一同静候王さま的重归。

说到王さま，同他的初遇更甚模糊了，只能在记忆长河中撷取零星片段。大抵脱不开那头耀眼的橙发，是夏日将至温暖的亮色，随意束起的发辫在校园里四处跃动着，闯入初醒的我的视野，蹦着跳着，伴着漫天飞舞的曲谱，伴着满处跑着捡拾曲谱的小濑，被花香馥郁的暖风携裹，一同再次潺潺入梦。该如何评价好呢……是宏大的宇宙囿于瘦小身躯的桎梏，正如小濑所言，幼年的肉食动物。少年天才，优质偶像，舞台上光辉夺目，袒露着两颗虎牙，肆意地大笑着，真的能笑进人的心坎，或许正凭此融化了小濑的浮冰，而后不可控地溃堤。

无论怎样的王さま，都是小濑所爱的，我向来坚信于此。他的生日在初夏，正是草木渐盛，年轻的爱情增温的时刻。十年前他们高二，不擅长筹备的小濑订好了蛋糕，破天荒地策划了生日会，请了我，小鸣，还有些人。找了间空教室打理干净，擅长这些的小鸣来主持，人不多，规模小，蛋糕也不大。当小濑好不容易拽着衣领，将满头叶片草屑的王さま拖进空教室时，我们拍着手唱起歌来。似乎终于想起自己生日那般，望向卡通狮子蛋糕，明晃晃的十六朵火焰跃入翠绿的眼眸，笑意自眼尾漾开了，他开怀大笑着，近乎笑出泪来。

成片的掌声响起了，依照流程，他闭目合掌许愿，再一朵朵用气流亲自扼灭那些明灭的火光。抱臂立在一旁的小濑，一言不发，全程静观——而那是我所见至为温柔至为动情的注视，似要将所见一刻不漏地烙在视网膜上。他望向快被礼物盒淹没的，笑着感谢祝福的人，他亦在笑，是跟着王さま一起笑。他就那样眷恋地望着，以目光收录梦境般虚妄的美好，仿佛如此这般，跃动的火光便会永驻，恒常地拂亮他所爱之人的面庞，让对方即便于凄苦的冬夜也能被安谧的柴火温暖，不得已地孤身一人时也不至于太过难捱。

日光的竖琴奏响，窸窣地由风携入室内。我或许不讨厌这样的热闹，只暂时身处其间，只这样看向光明人间的他们，暗夜的桎梏暂且脱离了我。些微的碎片，不足挂齿的小确幸，如此的观感尚比于棺材里、墓土中终其一生不知胜过多少倍。对人间尚存的向往只一瞬便被激发，老爷爷也年轻了些许，分明不过一小时的旁观而已？谈笑间王さま开始分蛋糕，切下最大的一块首先呈给小濑，小濑挥手推辞，王さま便递给我，我毫不客气地接下。最后一块分完，也不剩什么了，小濑表示无所谓，卡路里是身材的大敌——而王さま端起自己纸盘内未动的那份，用叉子排开奶油，叉起一小块松软的蛋糕，送至小濑嘴边。

“喂，喂，れおくん，我说了不吃。都快要掉了……别再递过来了啊！别把奶油弄到地上，最后不都是让我来打扫吗！”

心思被撞破般，一小块石子投入死寂的水潭。眼神飘忽，拒绝的言辞缀不成句，游刃有余不知所踪，或许通通被蒸发至橙色的日光了吧。被意料外的欣喜冲昏头脑，被诸多感情胶着的矛盾所支配，不知哪方占了上风。总之小濑仍在仓皇地步步后退，近乎退到墙根。而王さま不达目的不罢休，居然真的举着一小块蛋糕便把这个高傲的小濑逼到墙角。是我的生日啊，濑名象征性吃一小口嘛——王さま满怀期盼地望向他，是于他的世界、他的领地中，咫尺内唯独望向他一人，小濑抵不过的。蹙着眉，别扭地埋怨，说拿你没办法，寿星最大，低头凑近，闭着眼张嘴吃下。而后，强行转移话题般径直拿纸巾上前去擦对方嘴边的奶油，王さま条件反射般逃开，一瞬的错觉使我以为小濑是要上前拥抱他，旁人亦然，谈论突发暂停，凝滞的寂静中二人疑惑地望向我们，不自知的绯红一同攀上面颊。

是火苗便逃不开宿命，或许同被冲昏头脑，那时见多识广的老爷爷亦选择性遗忘了这点。第二年，王さま的生日，他自己缺了席。那时的Knights大多时刻如同一汪死水，即便有小朱的加入，只在那时，这股清泉尚未使我们完全活络起来。因一些小濑而生的风波，Knights被暂停参加梦幻祭。这时的小濑连临时队长也不是了，王さま也不见了踪影——

人生就是幕荒诞戏剧。着实难以置信，对吧，遍观世事的老爷爷尚觉太过突然。行踪无人知晓，好端端的突然人间蒸发，据说警/察也找不见。生日当天的训练，低气压蔓延开来，体现为尴尬的死寂：小鸣心知肚明地闭口不提，小朱新加入尚一头雾水，而低气压的源头，我们的小濑，于夜幕降临的沙滩，被我找到了。

“啊呀，我在海边捡到小濑了。”

我故作惊讶，装出轻松的姿态在他身旁坐下。这一年他时而来这边，选一处没什么垃圾的地方，听着ipod，吹吹海风，看看海鸟——如果有的话。察觉到我的存在，堪堪从喉咙挤出一个音节，勉强摘下一只靠近我这侧的耳机，算是给我的最大恩惠了。

而他在哭——小濑是在哭。有那么几颗自眼尾溢出，重归地心引力的怀抱，砸落在砂砾间，渗入地下，缀满夜幕的繁星注视中，终归于广袤的水循环。相识一年，交情尚浅，尚为初次见他落泪，他似乎也不打算掩饰，任凭一个外人的目光注视，袒露他时而的无助与脆弱，亦没向我投来一眼——那将会是求助的讯号，他的高自尊不足以让他做出这种事。

而我主动向他贴近，头倚上他。我有话对他讲，不能不这样引起他的注意。他即刻闪身，避之不及般躲开，我差点失去重心倒在地上。

“哇，对我这么冷淡的吗，老爷爷要伤心了哦？还请小濑放心——我对你没有一丁点那方面兴趣，完全不打算趁虚而入，更懒得乘人之危挖墙脚，我可没这个喜好。”

抱膝蜷在海天相接处的人满是嫌弃地啧了一声，就着那点虚幻的星光我看清他回过头来，于朝生暮死的海潮间，对我挤出一个比哭还难看的笑。

我的确有话对他讲，内容并非方才火药味的回击，亦不是说教。平日里都是小濑无孔不入地唠叨我，现在寻到时机要返还吗？我不喜欢以牙还牙，老爷爷的说教对年轻人而言也很无聊吧，大概。而那些很冲的言语是事实，自相识来他们目中只有对方，似有结界将他们同污秽的世间隔开。我亦明白他不会真的误会，小濑眼中的我大概还没有那样蠢。我自认为不会蠢到去二人间分得些不可能的垂怜，他根本心知肚明。

是想努力摆出平日里冷嘲热讽的高姿态吧，以此来向我证明他无需宽慰，他根本很好，他真的没事，他正是那个不可一世的濑名泉，就是比谁都坚强得多，却也再无心力组织词汇将我尽情揶揄一番。

而他愈是这样，愈发让我觉得抛开光鲜的外表，浮夸的名号，我们的小濑，王さま的“濑名”，这个濑名泉，不经掩饰的个体，不过是个最真实的，可怜亦可悲的凡人而已。我们其实本质没什么两样。

“虽然这话由我来说很奇怪，早点睡吧，小濑。黑眼圈很重了，你那款眼霜盖不过的。”

似是稍稍卸下防备，不再理会我再次一点点侵入他的私人领地——自他为圆心半径三十厘米的圆，没有贝壳，没有垃圾，唯有沙土，及上面的人，仅此而已。

“若是他，一定也会这样想。”

“他最喜欢漂亮的你了……啊我是指你的‘れおくん’。”

“他不是我的。”

小濑猛然发话，倒把我吓了一跳，言语哽在胸腔，不知该如何接续。我不再开口，静候他可能的倾诉。说些什么都好，虽没什么是我不知道的。我其实不明白如此的自信从何而来。

“……都不是。”

我耐心地等，良久，将成筐字符硬生生吞回肚里那般，挤出几个词汇作结，终止话题。声音很轻，轻到足尖不稳，尚不待我理解涵义，径直被海风卷入海里。

“谁都有苦衷。听我说，小濑所怀抱的，从来不是痛苦的单恋……你分明比我清楚百倍，现在只是当局者迷。”

“哈哈，你那是什么年长一方教训后辈的口吻，”他再次轻笑了一声，“你究竟是有多看破红尘，还是对我多么知根知底？”

这次看得更清。嘲讽的笑颜更甚，在我心口直直剜了一刀，创面渗出血来。曾经的我或许还不如他。

“……”

而见我许久不言语，他转过头，一瞬多了些惊惶，湿漉漉的眼眸像鹿。真的只这一瞬，我大抵体会到了些王さま的心情，但我自然不会沦陷，我不是月永レオ。及某个问题的答案之一：他是感情极丰富的人，丰富到那些担心，那些同情，那些晦涩难明耻于出口的情感，被他心底的柔软层层裹起，再借他言语的利刃直直捅进，准确地送抵你的心脏里。

“前几天降温，明明五月了，海风还是很恼人。老爷爷皮很薄的，刮得脸颊生疼。”

既不来挖墙脚更不来抱团取暖，我至少于此刻是清醒的。海风配合我想方设法抚平他新添的自责，脸颊被吹得痛，眼睛也发酸。因此并非他戳到了什么痛处，就算是，他也不会有丝毫兴趣，毕竟原本就称不上朋友——至少那时。所以多说无益。

“那你还来？”

“刚好路过。”

“……你没事就好。”

“我没事，小濑担心得太过了。”

“我并没在担心你。”

“我明白。”

“我是说——”

他顿了顿。

“我并没在担心你，所以不用担心我，くまくん。”

“哈哈，我才不会担心小濑呢。”

我才不会担心他。因他是这个小濑，是这个濑名泉，是在阴沟中仍会仰望星空的人。

即便此刻颓唐地陷在被垃圾覆着的海滩，他亦是世上最干净的存在，是纯粹的极致。或许在为某个不知何时归来的人落泪，但他不是弱者不是懦夫。我有这样的笃定，因他毕竟是王さま所垂青的骑士，是月永レオ所钟爱的凡人，是经时日锻造的，千锤百炼不会折断的剑。

“是说啊，我的口吻有什么问题吗？我本来就比小濑年长，两个月也是年长。”

说着啊对哦，那你可真厉害，小濑自暴自弃地把头别开。

“他会回来。”

他扭过头来看我，这次多了些求证的意味，我笃定地望回去。

我并不清楚小濑与王さま之间的约定，但我相信若一方不得已背弃了，也定会出于苦衷，是有难言之隐。他们与某个随意背弃约定的叛徒不同，他们不是这样的人，大概。坦然地讲，我并无实打实的把握——但该说是直觉吗？或许是初次听见王さま的乐声，初次望见小濑的眼眸，往后的脉络便明晰了，如何落笔都是早早定好的。是出于无形的联系相吸，天涯海角亦无法阻隔，宇宙星辰间的浪漫大抵不过如此。

“无论发生什么还请小濑坚信这一点。老爷爷的话总不会错。”

我起身离开，临行前拍上他的肩。我的目的已达到了——告知，该说是强调了他心知肚明的某点，效用甚微，但至少会让人在濒临崩溃时好受些。毕竟无论如何，小濑同样是人，是会被七情六欲主宰的人。

“……我明白。”

“你说得没错，谁都有谁的苦衷。既然这样说教我，也请你尽早明白这点。”

“好了，穿这么少来海边，赶快回去吧。”

“今晚我会早睡。谢谢你，くまくん。”

言毕，他拍开我放在他肩上的手。

“也谢谢你……小濑。”

事实证明，暂有的分离是他二人间的养料，将树木滋长得茁壮，自此再无畏风雨，就那样挺拔地立着，立在离我不远不近的地方。现今拾起这些斑驳繁杂的碎片，偶有的触发点便能连缀成篇，虽说或许经了记忆的主观改造。是关乎他二人，我的两位朋友，太周到的细节也无从查证，例如谁上谁下——我不知道也不关心。王さま必定不介意，而小濑谨小慎微，必不会将私人细节透给外人所知。只在一起就足够美好，细枝末节就交由他们自己决定啦。

检索脑内混沌，能忆起他们间最亲昵的时刻，大抵是小濑和王さま快毕业时，在studio的某次独处——说是独处不确切，还请暂且忽视在床垫上打盹的我。总而言之，当我姑且从困倦中挣脱，将眼睁开一条缝时，王さま坐在椅子里，橙发束成髻，合目仰着头，由小濑俯身为他画眼线。二人皆身着队服的黑内衬，王さま的扣子没系，袒露着前胸。早先对谈飘入梦中，王さま说眼线笔被外星人带走啦，灵感也跟着一起飞走啦，嚷嚷着要小濑来画。给我好好把化妆练好啊？小濑打开化妆包，抱怨着嘟囔着，挑了支自己的。极慢极细致，是以雕琢璞玉般的悉心，是王さま的独享。

两分钟后我正式睁眼，眼线笔被搁置。王さま仰着脸，飞扬的眼尾含情带笑，正对着小濑铺开那些隐秘的期待。小濑仍托着王さま的下巴，只那样端详着，迎上了呈来的邀约，却未轻举妄动，不知是不想还是不敢。

一切开始有趣起来了——该说小濑和王さま原本就很有趣吧？活在世上真是有价值呢，人生就是要有如此接连不断的崭新体验，欣赏友人出演的戏剧般，我就那样目睹温度攀升，目睹他们四目相汇，目睹他们一寸寸贴近。我尚不知小濑视角此刻王さま的神情，我只钦佩他的化妆技巧，寥寥数笔提起上挑的眼尾，直直勾进小濑的心尖。他是始作俑者，亦无路可逃，便任由绿眸投来的热量，附在他心上猫爪般地轻挠。

“濑名。”

“嗯？”

此刻他们间隔不过十厘米，鼻息就那么径直地拂在面上，大概。我饶有兴味地托腮，庆幸自己及时醒来，错过这一幕可是要抱憾终身的呀。该庆幸他们尚未发觉我，或干脆径直无视我——我更宁愿前者啦。王さま似在犹豫，吞吞吐吐地，他的爽利哪里去了，我在一旁干着急。

“想说什么？我在等你讲，这次会好好回应的……れおくん。”

“濑名，那个，凛月，好像醒了。”

……呃。

好吧，也行。

那么就，hello，中午好呀，小濑和王さま？

王さま自然不介意，大咧咧地笑着回应。眼线果然画得很棒，绝对值回票价了，我心想，而小濑立刻被搞了个大红脸，凶神恶煞地威逼我，要我把刚刚五分钟从脑内彻底删除。老爷爷什么没见过，你害羞个鬼呀。怕是覆水难收，小濑叮嘱了几句便匆匆离开，带上门前，只留给我们一个通红的耳背。

若非节外生枝，小濑大抵也想表达些什么吧？他二人皆在忐忑地期待，更甚地，在静候一个或许不存在的，会被双方的那点矜持、那点疏离、那点畏惧挡下的吻——却无论如何想先听对方表态，平易的或肉麻的，我还记得或从来没忘，仍在喜欢或永远爱你，寥寥字符，镌于心中笃定地求证。

“那么，王さま，你也有想告诉小濑的事吗？”

我坐起身，直视他。他沉吟片刻，笑着说当然有，但终归不会遣词造句，只得次次拜托音符做媒。

“但我在慢慢察觉了，言语有时分外重要，毕竟更为直接更为笃定。但这种果然还是超麻烦——！麻烦的程度要不输濑名了——！”

要帮王さま在小濑面前重拾坦率分外困难，就看他们自己的造化吧。小濑或许是喜欢王さま束起发髻的模样，不知是什么恶趣味。现今王さま的头发长了许多，在家中时有扎成髻，一看便知出自小濑之手。不过也罢，碎发自耳畔垂下，堪堪遮在面庞两侧，也的确好看。

再然后呢？

再然后啊，小濑和王さま毕业了，第二年才正式交往。彼时我前往英国进修音乐，刚巧下飞机，他的来电掺在兄长的夺命连环call间——有什么事不能一个电话讲完吗？我取到托运的行李，前一刻没看提醒，差点被铃声吵得再次按下关机键。

先是一反常态地寒暄，而后许久斟酌词句，我未免被他传染了紧张——啊是这样，还以为什么事呢。能听出是战胜羞赧，鼓起勇气告知，家人朋友或外人，总之特地强调第一个告诉的是我，对此我还是略有些沾沾自喜的。

“嗯，然后？你说，我在听。”

我费力地将整整两大箱行李抬进计程车后备箱，用耳朵与肩夹着手机。

“……くまくん，我是说，我和れおくん是在很认真地交往。”

“我知道啦，恭喜你们啦。”

一板一眼的重述把我逗笑，我揣测着远在日本的小濑此刻的神情，合好车门，转用英语告知司机地址。

小濑以为我会惊讶吧。但于我眼中，他对王さま的心意类似于他喜欢猫喜欢虾。整件事的戏剧性效果，或他自认为的冲击，也不过近乎于他养的猫偷吃了他碗中的虾，仅此而已。童话般的美满结局，亦是二人崭新的起点。知情者寥寥，双方家人，Knights的同伴，再无旁人。他们牵起手，一路打拼，我学成归国时，他们已攒了钱买了房，正式地同居。五人各自都忙，不可能每日相会，他们却能在不易得的闲暇，为五人的聚会打点居室。毕竟是资历最老的二人啊——这样说的小濑，招呼着我们四人一同去厨房端菜。

共度的圣诞是每年的新期盼。虽流程早早地定下——悬起的彩色棉袜，壁炉的蝴蝶结丝带，金色的小铃铛成串牵起手，王さま一件件给梯子上的小濑递过。くまくん也别抄着手看了，等下鸣君和司君就到了，快来帮忙啊？小濑总这样居高临下地使唤我。带点初醒时的缱绻，耗时五分告别被炉新娘的温柔乡，我走上前，按下开关，圣诞树上彩灯亮起，霎时那些红的绿的映入眼中，汇作合流鲜活地涌动。相较这些，更让我心心念念的是厨房溢出的香气，每个分子跃动着，不输窗外大片的雪花，织成活络繁密的网——火鸡快烤好啦，凛月！五分钟左右就可以了？濑名你也别太凶了，你看凛月饿得要走不动路了！我顺势歪倒在王さま身上，小濑慌忙爬下梯子来查看，露馅后我挨了个当头爆栗。那我去厨房帮忙咯？我看看有没有材料可以做些甜点呀——话音未落，他二人对视，下一秒，我被七手八脚合力塞回被炉，嘴里还被塞进半只剥了皮的橘子，配上热乎乎的绿茶，一切都刚刚好。

世间没有什么的孤独能抵得过音符了——我曾这样觉得，指尖敲下琴键，形单影只地逸出，诞生至消亡只须臾，相较潮水更为短命，迫不及待地先后赴死，灵魂散逸进夜幕，被翻滚的层云碾碎。再两秒后，记忆翻篇。不会有哪处肯大发慈悲地收留，是残忍的过程没错吧？于曾有的年月，只我一人的家中，缩在三角钢琴后不知疲倦地弹着，一首接一首直至天明。将自幼精神污染似的练习曲，再至成本成册的曲谱，拿出一本翻开，随意组织脑内序列，未曾掀过一页。

一遍一遍地过，是为掩盖什么吗？我同这些音符被永久定格于暗夜，自其间诞生再于其间消逝，天际亮光闪现，属于我的时间画上句点。高中后每周总有几个夜晚我不愿回家，便在音乐教室捱过。钢琴上了年头，有些掉漆，音也不准，那些前仆后继的，不甚清脆的序列是我暂且的容身之地，是姑且容我蜷起身来的避风港。

再然后呢？

再然后啊，大抵王さま成为了我的知音，为我的音符穿针引线，再笑着将其递还给我。哇你这里私自篡改了指法，哇你这里没用踏板，原来是这样新奇的效果啊！你真是有趣的人，我很喜欢你哦！更甚的，他突发地来了兴致，或称inspiration突然降临，会径直跳上琴凳，以低音作诱导，娴熟地烘托我的旋律，居然能跟上节奏，初次合作便如此合拍。作曲是他的生命，音符亦是他的生命。他对两者的热爱远超我想象，怀抱对世界的满腔爱意，纸笔相触的震颤便永不会终止。两秒画圈，三秒涂实，一个音符寻到归宿，永久地存留于世，这便是世间最美妙的一瞬——看见了吗，我们的思维产生了共鸣，我与你同是承蒙上天旨意将光明赠与人间的使者啊，凛月！每每如此，以天真的言语一遍遍诱导我去审视，虽是审视，大多只是临近梦境的思虑。

再然后啊，大抵小濑成为了我的听众。不像王さま，他不会坐在我身旁摇头晃脑，更不会就着粉尘满地翻滚，只会抱着臂，倚着钢琴，背过身去，迎着月光。一小时或两小时，只为消磨时间，于初次在琴房发现我时，便注定成为日后的常客。偶有闲谈，无需问缘由，你为何在这里，那你又为何在这里，诸如此类皆无需多言。单纯想听音乐，或在零散的易逝的音符中，在这间除钢琴外空落的教室内，寻到某些曾经的影子——我曾认为我们同病相怜，其实不然。他那些寂寥是玻璃器皿上那层蒸汽，结成无数细小水珠，呈给日光便能被医好。而我大抵只有一种方式，便是永不停歇地演奏，以音符为给养，注定以此为生。

二十五岁生日前一天，伦敦依旧浸于雨雾寻不得日光。于我曾留学的都市，全球巡演的最后一站，位于全场视线的汇焦，我眺望观众席，特意避开第一排左侧，那位全场距我最近的，笑得满脸阳光灿烂的兄长。真不知他在想什么，并非愈近效果愈佳他又不是不知道……虽然那票是我预留给他的。既然这么想靠近些，怎么不干脆坐我旁边来，又不是没坐过，就像二十年前那样？——扯远了。真绪工作繁忙，今晚的航班明早才到。我不知自己在期盼什么，高鼻深目的脸孔不算陌生，又早过了怯场的年纪，是出于本能想寻到些熟识的，令人安心的气息吧？未果，注意力移至琴键的刹那，两束温温凉凉的拂到了我。

小濑和王さま。

正装领带，发型亦很正式。四排中央偏左，确保我能察觉的好位席。票价高，票亦难抢，于陌生的人海中望来，距我不远不近。

是我始料未及的。那时他二人皆脱不开身，我亦在忙巡演，许久未联络，只互相在社交网络获知碎片化的日常。我不喜和人打交道，亦讨厌过分孤独，他二人恰能很好地与我维持这个平衡，我向来喜欢这一点。

他们是笑着的，笑着望向我。总的来说是平静的，带些对友人的期盼，带些即将欣赏艺术的愉悦，带些纯粹的放松，亦有别的。如今我敲下这些文字，未免觉得他们如同一对父母，作为幼稚园汇演的观众，望着镁光灯下的自家孩子，刚对观众局促地鞠个躬，此刻笨手笨脚地调高琴凳——开玩笑的，这类形容不妥帖也不恰当。但不如称，那些满盈的期盼完好无损地传达给了我，遑论身份，诸如此类的感情是具有共通的内核。

所以说，一直以来，有你们在我身边真好啊——我未曾出口。王さま大抵会笑着抱上来说我也是啊，我也最喜欢濑名和凛月了！小濑则会咂舌奚落我，下一秒又光明正大地勾起唇角。我大抵也会受不住吧？三人抱作一团的温馨场景未免肉麻，我是不愿和人亲密无间的——是这样讲的啦。演出落下帷幕，提前到后台的二人以花束与蛋糕迎接我。小濑牵着王さま的手，王さま一只胳膊环住我，于是不可控地，真的三人抱作一团。自发型到着装，一个比一个正式，见惯了平日的模样，此刻未免都显得有些蠢，一同抱怨这边的气候，又互相调侃另两人的发型——我们许久没这样一起畅快地大笑了，甚至笑出了泪来，这副模样被五分钟后赶到后台的兄长看到，也哦咦哦咦哭着说吾辈的凛月有这些好朋友吾辈甚是欣慰。这样的情境，怎么形容呢……

暂且容我套用一句小濑的口头禅吧，真的是，超烦的啊……

偶有回首，我能于琐碎的乐章中找寻到共通点。我们各有各的人生，未免生出些交集来，但无论是怎样的人，未免都有不坦率的时刻啊。譬如小濑，譬如王さま，譬如面对小濑和王さま的我，譬如一直以来面对兄长的我——后一条暂先不论。长久以来音乐是我传情达意的媒介，于那时，二十四岁的最后一日，我或许为他们呈上了一场完美的演出。正如王さま所言，言语虽俗套，却直率又必要，我亦不是拿捏文字的好手，神爱世人于我而言浮夸又虚妄。而此刻，挥手作别时，我那些分辨不明的感情相胶着，连带祝福一同梗在胸腔。我的车驶出他们的视线，只知后视镜中并肩的身影融入夕阳的刹那，我祈愿能有温柔的神明永远庇佑他们。

Fin.

[#泉レオ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA)

[#レオ泉](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA%E6%B3%89)

[#狮心组](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%8B%AE%E5%BF%83%E7%BB%84)

[#濑名泉](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%BF%91%E5%90%8D%E6%B3%89)

[#月永レオ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%88%E6%B0%B8%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA)

[#朔间凛月](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%94%E9%97%B4%E5%87%9B%E6%9C%88)

[#偶像梦幻祭](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%B6%E5%83%8F%E6%A2%A6%E5%B9%BB%E7%A5%AD)

[#Leo泉](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/Leo%E6%B3%89)

[#泉Leo](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89Leo)

  
2018-05-08  
评论：19  
热度：340

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_12d8ecfa)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_12bfc43d)  


评论(19)

热度(340)

  1. 共2人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://fengyening766.lofter.com/) [楓叶柠](https://fengyening766.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://beiwuzhuoledeyoushang875.lofter.com/) [被污浊了的忧伤](https://beiwuzhuoledeyoushang875.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://quzhongrensan131.lofter.com/) [嘀嘀哒滴哒](https://quzhongrensan131.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  5. [](https://fugulaozhaopian.lofter.com/) [复古老照片](https://fugulaozhaopian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://yan85129.lofter.com/) [Yan8_](https://yan85129.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://weilia80467.lofter.com/) [过激宰厨](https://weilia80467.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://feastawlichou169.lofter.com/) [白枑@](https://feastawlichou169.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://guda877892.lofter.com/) [咕哒](https://guda877892.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://yuyourongyan005.lofter.com/) [与有荣焉](https://yuyourongyan005.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://zhangan15144.lofter.com/) [长安](https://zhangan15144.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://zhangan15144.lofter.com/) [长安](https://zhangan15144.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  13. [](https://qiuyu218.lofter.com/) [萩余](https://qiuyu218.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://yeweiyang512.lofter.com/) [我是谁我在哪](https://yeweiyang512.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://dongdongdong056.lofter.com/) [冬冬冬😏](https://dongdongdong056.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://shamazhouxijianzejiekekai.lofter.com/) [祖安零零](https://shamazhouxijianzejiekekai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://stupid-pig-pig.lofter.com/) [学習至上](https://stupid-pig-pig.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://yunxiritus.lofter.com/) [允希Ritus](https://yunxiritus.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  19. [](https://yunxiritus.lofter.com/) [允希Ritus](https://yunxiritus.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://boluobolidebili.lofter.com/) [主任家的猫](https://boluobolidebili.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://youxunran54016.lofter.com/) [幼驯染](https://youxunran54016.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  22. [](https://youxunran54016.lofter.com/) [幼驯染](https://youxunran54016.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://nizhenshigekeaidexiaoshabi.lofter.com/) [祠炆](https://nizhenshigekeaidexiaoshabi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://norwary.lofter.com/) [norwary](https://norwary.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://liangzhiwuya.lofter.com/) [耀变体](https://liangzhiwuya.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://eyan8.lofter.com/) [覅莪阏](https://eyan8.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://qiluoyansheng.lofter.com/) [浮生岁](https://qiluoyansheng.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  28. [](https://qiluoyansheng.lofter.com/) [浮生岁](https://qiluoyansheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://xichiqingwu.lofter.com/) [漓漓漓漓漓＇](https://xichiqingwu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://xichiqingwu.lofter.com/) [漓漓漓漓漓＇](https://xichiqingwu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  31. [](https://bojiang574.lofter.com/) [三角含树](https://bojiang574.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://mimizhiyin456.lofter.com/) [薄荷还是糖果](https://mimizhiyin456.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://mimizhiyin456.lofter.com/) [薄荷还是糖果](https://mimizhiyin456.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  34. [](https://sweetli415.lofter.com/) [moririririri](https://sweetli415.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://suyou669.lofter.com/) [尘埃慕里](https://suyou669.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  36. [](https://suyou669.lofter.com/) [尘埃慕里](https://suyou669.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://bonotomato35987.lofter.com/) [BonoTomato](https://bonotomato35987.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  38. [](https://yuying380.lofter.com/) [鸣上萤](https://yuying380.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://seedseeding.lofter.com/) [籽子子籽](https://seedseeding.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://seedseeding.lofter.com/) [籽子子籽](https://seedseeding.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  41. [](https://pajipa.lofter.com/) [该账户已注销](https://pajipa.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://1029insummer.lofter.com/) [in summer_cp祭瞑](https://1029insummer.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://81547939.lofter.com/) [(๑><๑）](https://81547939.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://mianwu0817.lofter.com/) [碳酸气泡](https://mianwu0817.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://2137939754.lofter.com/) [長](https://2137939754.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://wozhishiyigexiaotouming467.lofter.com/) […………](https://wozhishiyigexiaotouming467.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://youlingmaozhi.lofter.com/) [樱黎](https://youlingmaozhi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://aeinque.lofter.com/) [Aeinque 产粮怠惰期.._:(´_`」 ∠):_ …](https://aeinque.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  50. [](https://aeinque.lofter.com/) [Aeinque 产粮怠惰期.._:(´_`」 ∠):_ …](https://aeinque.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://zhuqu726.lofter.com/) [竹取_糖分汲取机](https://zhuqu726.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
